


В погоне за тишиной на Бейкер-стрит 221В

by Nemhain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон соглашается принять участие в конкурсе танцев в паре с Сарой. Так вышло, что танцевать им придется сальсу. Однако, Ватсон знаком с этим танцем довольно отдаленно, чего нельзя сказать о Шерлоке, который хочет, чтобы в доме наступила, наконец, тишина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В погоне за тишиной на Бейкер-стрит 221В

Шерлок сложил ладони. Не помогло.  
Шерлок отлепил два пластыря, налепил один новый. Организм отчаянно свернулся, чтобы тут же развернуться: в предчувствии большой инъекции никотина. Детектив на мелочи не разменивался: 25 мг.  
Шерлок закрыл глаза и позвал:  
\- Джон!  
Назойливый шум смолк. Через пару минут над ним навис Ватсон:  
\- Что такое? Тебе снизошло вдохновение и ты вычитал между строк вечерней хроники что-то нетривиальное?  
\- Мне нужен телефон.  
\- Прекрасно. Но твой, прошу заметить, лежит у тебя в кармане брюк.  
\- Да, но в нем нет телефона Сары.  
\- Сары? – Джон насторожился, чего и следовало ожидать.  
\- Да. Я хочу поговорить с Сарой: пусть заберет тебя к себе на то время, что вы готовитесь к конкурсу самодеятельности в вашей больнице.  
\- Мы не …  
\- Неважно. У меня все мыслительные процессы натыкаются на непреодолимую стену шумов из отголосков музыки, твоего топтания и рассерженного дыхания.  
\- О! Великий детектив признал что-то непреодолимым.  
Шерлок скривился:  
\- Я бы на твоём месте не обольщался. Тишина мне необходима больше твоего не задетого самолюбия – не надо было врать, что ты брал пару уроков сальсы...  
\- Я не … - но Шерлока было не остановить.  
\- Танцевали бы вальс. Это единственный танец, который тебе под силу. Дай мне свой телефон!  
\- Не дам! – Джон повернулся на каблуках и вышел.  
Через пару минут шумы из верхних комнат возобновились. Холмс проклял Сару, мужское самолюбие, весну, заставившую, судя по всему, доктора Ватсона отставить наличествующее благоразумие в сторону и трясти перед этой странной женщиной хвостом как глухарь на токовище, мутный случай, по которому Джон согласился составить Саре пару, и много ещё чего.  
Через полчаса детектив поднялся в комнату своего сожителя.

\- Шерлок! – Джон подскочил будто ужаленный, когда Холмс перегнулся через его плечо и накрыл мышку своей ладонью, не заметив, что на ней уже лежит рука Ватсона, только присевшего и собравшегося поменять трек.  
\- Музыка значения не имеет. Значение имеет ритм, - Шерлок врубил звук на полную и замкнул список воспроизведения. – Вставай.  
\- Что ты задумал?  
\- Дам тебе «пару уроков», Джон.  
Ватсон смотрел на детектива как бандерлоги на Каа, но выполнять «приказ» не собирался.  
\- Джон, я не собираюсь спекулировать на тему твоих идиотских мыслей в данный момент. Я умею танцевать сальсу, я дам тебе пару уроков, и всё эти топтания и пыхтения закончатся, и я смогу насладится тишиной и ожиданием топота Лестрейда, поднимающегося по нашей лестнице под грузом нового «неразрешимого» дела, - Шерлок одарил Ватсона взглядом многомудрой матроны.  
\- А откуда … А, ладно, - Джон подошел ближе.  
\- Во-первых, Джон, ты не на плацу. И, по счастливому стечению обстоятельств, ты – не бревно, хотя кто-то может быть и усомнится, - прокомментировал Шерлок «стойку смирно» подошедшего ближе Ватсона. – Движения должны быть плавными и свободными. И они должны быть движениями, а не дерганием.  
Джон даже забыл оскорбиться, потому что Шерлок положил одну ладонь на бедро и сделал пару полузаметных шагов, а бедра его описали какую-то неимоверную петлю.  
\- Попробуй, - предложил сухо детектив, замерев снова.  
\- Я не …  
\- Попробуй, - жестче.  
Ватсон постарался.  
\- Плохо, Джон. Всё же … почему не вальс? – Холмс взмахнул рукой. – Смотри, - он снял пиджак, повесил его на спинку стула, закатал рукава, обнажив два пластыря на левой руке. Врач в Джоне покачал головой от ужаса, но сам Джон скорее был склонен зажмуриться, чтобы разогнать весь тот бред, проносившийся перед глазами. Чертова сальса, чертово самолюбие, чертова Сара. Действительно, почему, в конце концов, не вальс? Вот ему теперь и чудится Шерлок, непотребно двигающий бедрами.  
\- Джон! Смотри!  
Ватсон вынужден был признать, что для видения этот Шерлок слишком настойчив.  
\- Основной шаг – такой, - продекламировал Холмс и медленно повторил движение, положив руку на бедро. Он попадал в такт, но ритм растянул вдвое, мог бы заметить Джон, но ему было не до такой ерунды. – Ещё раз, - ещё раз. – Повтори… И сними свитер, танцевать, я надеюсь, ты не в нем будешь. Хотя какая мне разница … - Шерлок продолжал двигаться, пока говорил. Бедра его двигались сами по себе, монолог шел сам по себе … и это гипнотизировало. – И нет, я – не галлюцинация, Джон. Повтори!  
Ватсон повторил.  
\- Ещё раз! – ещё раз.

Через полчаса мучений Шерлок счел движение приемлемым.  
\- Теперь – ритм. Сара, всё-таки, не клиентка дома престарелых. Быстрее, Джон.  
Ватсон подумал, что Саре это всё будет дорогого стоить.  
\- Хорошо, - Шерлок кивнул.  
Доктору же казалось, что он топчется на месте как курица. Впрочем, от всего этого безобразия был смысл: он начал слушать ритм, а не музыку, и даже в него попадать. Боже правый! А ведь учителя музыки и танцев в начальной школе сходились на том, что он совершенно мертв и глух.  
\- Стоп, - Холмс замер.  
\- Всё? – с надеждой поинтересовался Джон. Он начал ловить себя на занятных размышлениях относительно гибкости детектива, которая, казалось, с каждым движением прогрессировала. Мысли кружились, запутывались и сталкивались, и Ватсон начинал чувствовать себя неловко.  
\- Нет. Сейчас – самое интересное, по мнению многих.  
\- Это что? – Ватсон похолодел.  
\- Контакт, - скучающе произнес Шерлок, резко сокращая расстояние между ними и кладя свои ладони на бедра Ватсона, пока тот не успел отшатнуться. – Основная позиция – руки партнерши ладонями на плечах партнера, руки партнера по линии бедер партнерши, между бедрами партнеров около двух-семи сантиметров. Однако, четкого этикета и правил как и где должны лежать руки и должны ли бедра соприкасаться для сальсы не существует. Я подозреваю, что с точки зрения психологии, именно поэтому этот танец и пользуется такой популярностью: неплохо иметь официальную причину облапать интересующий объект за бедра. Вне зависимости от гендерной принадлежности, - детектив положил руки доктора на свои бедра. – В принципе, особых разниц в исполнении для мужских и женских партий нет.  
Джон смотрел ровно по уровню глаз: в подбородок Шерлоку, избегая поднимать взгляд выше, дабы не наткнуться взглядом на выразительные губы детектива, или опускать ниже, чтобы не убедится в догадке, что между их бедрами всего-то пара сантиметров пространства. Джона это смущало. Будь это Сара, его бы это, пожалуй, конечно, тоже смущало. И радовало… и он бы с удовольствием воспользовался бы возможностью облапать Сару за кхм … задницу. Впрочем, что греха таить, будь это и не Сара, он бы воспользовался возможностью. Но это был Шерлок, и Джона конфузил тот факт, что он бы и не прочь, но Холмсу ведь совершенно индифирентно его внимание. Они же уже обсуждали этот вопрос.  
\- Кхм… это предложение? – глухо выдал Джон, с задержкой осознав, что от него ждут какой-то реакции.  
\- Неудачная шутка, - ответил Шерлок. – Просто ты замер как уже не раз помянутое пресловутое бревно, а танец всё-таки парный. Если тебя волнует контакт, то всё-таки вальс единственный вариант, - Холмс не очень приятно ухмыльнулся.  
Джон понял, что либо он танцует как надо, либо эта пытка не закончится. И он стал двигаться.

\- Хорошо, - заметил через пару минут Шерлок. – Приемлемо.  
Трек кончился, Джон сделал попытку отступить, но Холмс опустил свою руку на его бедро … точнее уж на ягодицу. Ватсон вскинул взгляд:  
\- Ты что … - начался новый трек.  
\- Как я уже сказал, особых правил и позиций здесь нет, - ухмыльнулся Шерлок, кивая на своё плечо: мол, чтоб удобно было, положи руку. – Есть один секрет: как впрочем и у любого танца без ограничений. Танец это игра в соблазнение. Во-первых, нужно определиться, кто кого соблазняет в данный конкретный момент, - детектив вжал бедра доктора в свои и начал петлю, заставляя следовать своим движениям.  
Джон почувствовал, что ему становится жарко, и виноват в этом не собственно процесса танца. Вовсе нет. А руки у Шерлока, кстати, холодные. Черт! Кровь бросилась в лицо, но вырывать было бы глупо и, надо думать, бесполезно.  
\- Во-вторых, танец должен давать обещание, - рукой, лежавшей на плече Джона, Шерлок поднял его лицо за подбородок, поворачивая его к себе и навис губами над губами мужчины. Тому показалось, что сейчас эти точеные губы всё-таки – наконец-то! – завершат движение, и случится то, чего, кажется, доктор подсознательно желал. По крайней мере, последние несколько минут. Но детектив убрал руку и изогнулся назад, следуя музыке. - Предвкушение нагнетает желание, - продолжал он. Ох да, своё желание Ватсон уже ощущал, и это значило, что его ощущал и Холмс. – Танец это обещание и действие, ведь обещание, данное им, не обязательно будет выполнено. Танец – полноценен, - Шерлок потерся пахом о пах Джона. Тот непроизвольно закусил губу и попытался отстраниться или перехватить инициативу в своих руки, ноги и … Но не преуспел. Ещё пара тактов. Холмс снова «не_поцеловал», зато мазнул своими губами по шее, будто бы случайно. Отступил детектив сам, чем чуть ли не уронил Джона на колени, но лишь затем, чтобы вильнуть бедром, показав какой-то совершенно неожиданный изгиб изящного тела, и тут же вернуться в позицию, поддерживая партнера. У Ватсона от такого зрелища закружилась голова. Кажется, сейчас он двигался исключительно на автомате. – Ну и третье, последнее, не принуждай партнера, - сообщил Шерлок, останавливаясь, хотя трек едва ли был на середине.  
Убедившись, что Джон нашел независимую точку опоры, Холмс отошел, выключил музыку и, прихватив пиджак со стула, пошел к лестнице.  
\- Кхм … - Ватсон понял, что всё ещё стоит соляным столбом посреди комнаты. – Шерлок?  
\- Ну что ещё? – раздраженно отозвался детектив. – Я не хочу больше слышать отголоски музыки и твоих репетиций. Это – всё.  
\- Шерлок, ты ведь понимаешь, что одного занятия – мало? – сказал Джон. Через пару мгновений он понял, что сказал.  
\- Это предложение? – ухмыльнулся Шерлок, оглянувшись на соседа. – Хорошо. Ещё пара репетиций. Позже.  
Ватсону показалось, за миг до того, как выскочить из комнаты, Шерлок выглядел на редкость довольным.  
Ещё пара репетиций. Позже.  
Когда придешь в себя, доктор Джон Ватсон.


End file.
